Generally, the fuselage of commercial aircraft are extremely efficient at attenuating electromagnetic radiation or energy such as radio frequency (RF) energy. Conventional aircraft typically include an outer skin of aluminum or include a conductive mesh or coating to dissipate lightning strikes. This conductive skin reflects and attenuates RF energy to a high degree. However, commercial aircraft generally also include a number of electromagnetic apertures. Aircraft windows and doors are two of the most common electromagnetic apertures inherent to most commercial aircraft designs. During operation of commercial aircraft, these apertures allow RF energy to enter and exit the aircraft.
This property of aircraft windows and doors is undesirable for several reasons. For example, externally generated RF transmissions may interfere with on-board systems. In another example, internally generated RF transmissions may interfere with on-board systems and/or may violate the rules of the United States Federal Communications Commission (FCC) and other such regulatory institutions.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a cost effective method and apparatus for attenuating electromagnetic propagation through aircraft passenger windows or the like at least to some extent.